Peristaltic pumps have been used commonly for transfer of liquids in applications in which the requirements of accuracy of the dose quantities are not so high.
The use of a peristaltic pump in precise dosage apparatuses has been made difficult by factors related, e.g., to the elasticity properties of the hoses and to the rotor speed and acceleration, which cause differences between the doses, in particular if the pump stands periods of different lengths between the times of use.